


Only One I Care About

by ChromeCosplays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Its almost two in the morning, M/M, Mentions of fighting and blood, Swearing, how does one tag, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeCosplays/pseuds/ChromeCosplays
Summary: Prompt: Person A (Dave) gets injured and person B (Karkat) tends to their wounds.





	Only One I Care About

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I will be posting on my account so I hope it isn't too bad. Also,this is kinda out of character for both of them but it's still cute and it's also two in the morning so I'm not really thinking too clearly.

Anyone who knows Karkat Vantas know that he hates school with a passion. To be fair, he hates most things with a passion but school just happens to be at the top of the long list of things. From the idiotic teachers to his annoying classmates, he wasn't sure which was worse. Most of the time he even had trouble dealing with his own friends that he hung out with on a daily basis.

There was one one person that he tried to actually show care for. That somebody was Dave Strider. He wa the schools cool kid, the guy that everyone wanted to be or wanted to be with. Karkat was not excluded from that group of people.

Ever since Dave had saved Karkat from basically the whole football team (long story for another time) he's wanted to be close to Dave then he has any other person in his life. Karkat's mom had passed away when he was only four months old and due to work,his dad was never around. Most of his childhood was spent with him neighbors who cared about their own children too much to pay any attention to him.

Due to this,he would always keep to himself. Never taking to the kids in his class, always sitting on his own at lunch, ignoring anyone who even tried to say one word to him. He was able to keep this up for most of his life. That was until Dave just had to come and break down his wall after breaking Alex Edwards nose with his fist.

All because of him he began to make friends. All because of him he actually wanted to do well in school or even go to school for that matter. All because of him, Karkat finally understood what it felt like to want to hold someone close and never let them go.

Speaking of the devil, Karkat looked past him locker and saw Dave walking towards him. He only had to glance to know it was him. Turning to face his locker,he scoffed as he heard the blonde boy approach him.

"What's the trouble now? Finally realize wearing sunglasses inside makes you look stupid and lame?" Karkat joked as he closed his locker and turned to face him. Once he did,his eyes widened and he felt his mouth open.

Daves face was covered in cuts/scratches and bruses. Dried up and fresher blood almost painted it as if it were a canvas. His lips,which Karkat had thought about kissing many times, were now bruised and spilling blood. Though his sunglasses had been covering them, Karkat noticed hints of a black eye.

"Holy shit..." Was all Karkat was able to get out before grabbing Daves arm and dragging him to the nearest bathroom. Since the day had just ended, the bathroom was thankfully empty. Being too angry to comprehend anything,Karkat shoved the other boy into the empty room and locked the door. "Sit on the counter"

"Well,isn't someone being a little bossy" Dave finally said,jumping up onto the counter. Karkat just glanced at him before grabbing a handful of paper towels,walking over to the sink to wet them. "Someone's mad"

"Nows not the time,Strider" Karkat said through clenched teeth, trying not to lash out at the boy next to him.

"Whoa,now we're using last names,Vantas?" Ignoring all the anger that was slowly building up. The shorter boy began to dab at the bloody wounds. A small sigh was heard from Dave as he grabbed Karkat's wrist,pushing it away from his face. Karkat grunted and yanked his arm away, putting back to Daves face. "Vantas." Silence. "Hey,Vantas." Silence. "Karkat!"

"Just shut the fuck up already!" Karkat screamed at him,punching the counter next to Dave. He let out a sigh and looked up at Dave. "What happened?" Concern was on both of their faces. Karkat's for obvious reasons and Daves because of the way the other boys voice sounded as he asked the question. So weak,something Dave never associated Karkat with.

"Being a smart ass like always. I guess Alex really didn't feel like putting up with anything today" Dave said,a softness to his voice as he didn't want to anger his peer more than he already had.

"You need to stop getting into fights like this,it's not good for you at all" Karkat said,the concern showing through his voice more than before.

"Okay mom" Dave responded,trying to bring light to this situation.

"I'm being serious"Karkat said,glaring at him once more.

"So am I" A smirk was present on the injured boys face.

"That's it,I'm done. Fuck off" Karkat said as he threw away the paper towel,grabbing his backpack and walked towards the door. Quickly, Dave jumped off the counter and grabbed the wrist of the angry boy in from of him.

"Karkat,wait" Dave began and was about to say more before being interrupted.

"I don't get why you don't understand it by now" Karkat said in a voice a little above a whisper, something he never really did.

"Understand what?" Curiosity and confusing were clear on his voice.

"How much I care about you!" Karkat basically yelled. He turned around to face his crush. His cheeks were almost as red as Daves shirt. "Don't you get it know? I care about you so much I don't know what to do anymore. My whole life I was by myself and I was fine. I was perfectly fine before you decided to show up and fucking ruin everything. Emotions weren't something I worried around and now that's all I think about. You made me into a mess and you don't even realize that I..." He bit his lip, stopping himself from saying what he was about to say.

"Realize what?" Karkat kept silence as he looked down. A hand was under his chin almost immediately and he was looking up at Dave once more. "What don't I realize?"

"That I like you more than I should" Karkat whispered and averted his eyes. "I've spent my entire life not understanding any emotions. Not feeling anything for anyone. Then you came into my life and changed it all and I hate you so much for it" Karkat looked back at him and shook his head. "This is all so stupid. Life is stupid, everyone in this excuse for a school is stupid."

"Vantas"

"I don't know why I thought this was a good idea. Why didn't I just go home right when school ended? If I did,I wouldn't be in this mess"

"Vantas..."

"Maybe I should just go home now. Forget his happened and do homework or some shit. Probably go yell at one of our other friends so something stupid they did because they are always doing something stupid"

"Vantas!" Karkat finally stopped talking, looking back up at Dave. "Just shut up already you idiot" The small,angry boy was about to do the exact opposite of that when he felt a warmth on his lips. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Slowly,he began to move against Daves lips and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. Dave pulled away and smirked. "Good to know"

Karkat looked up at him,still a bit dazed, as Dave grabbed his backpack and walked over towards the door,unlocking it.

"See you soon." That was all Karkat heard before the blonde boy disappeared behind the door. He stood there for a few seconds before finally coming back to his senses. Quickly, Karkat grabbed his backpack and opened the door.

"Dave you motherfucker,get back here!"


End file.
